The Vesper Renegades
by dreamingisseeing101
Summary: The Vespers have won. Amy and Dan Cahill are barely alive and in hiding. The Vespers have formed their own family, with different branches. The bad part: They modified the master serum so that it could give other certain and more useful capabilities. The good part: 4 people don't exactly want to be a Vesper and don't agree with their ways. Full summary inside. Review!
1. Chapter 1: Welcome to My Life

**Full Summary: **

**The Vespers have won. Amy and Dan Cahill are barely alive and in hiding. The Vespers have formed their own family, with different branches. The bad part: They modified the master serum so that it could give other certain and more useful capabilities. The good part: 4 people don't exactly want to be a Vesper and don't agree with their ways. They hear about Amy and Dan Cahill's fight against the Vespers, and decide to search for them. They want to try and overthrow the Vespers with the help of Amy and Dan, but they need more help. Stealing a few samples of the serum from the Vesper laboratories, they start their search. The only problems are: Where are the Cahills, how long can they remain unnoticed, and how can they hope to overthrow the most powerful organization in the world?**

**Yay, the first chapter is out! The branch names are different, but the qualities they possess will only be slight alterations from the original ones. Enjoy! T****his chapter is sorta a prologue I guess. But the other chapters will definitely be longer than this! Review!**

**I don't own the 39 Clues.**

Chapter 1: Welcome to My Life

Hi. My name is Aaron, and I'm sixteen years old. I'm part of an all-powerful group called the Vespers, which rule the world. No big deal, right? I need to hurry with this little... commentary so I'll just jump right into it. There are four branches in this happy group. They are representations of the useful talents that mankind has, but how they use them... that's a whole different thing.

There is the Infinia, the Magnus, the Callum, and the Sicarius. The Infinia have the super smart minds and make the amazing technology that help us in so many ways. Some which aren't good. The Magnus have amazing talents. They can learn to do pretty much anything that is physically involved. Sadly, it isn't the same for their intelligence. The Callum are usually the leaders, and they are the fearless and brave ones and are masters at strategy. The last is the Sicarius. They're the assassins of the group, and they love to get their hands dirty. They are cold-blooded and ruthless, and are always using their creative minds to torture their victims.

Now, you may be thinking, "Why is a sixteen year old in a group that loves torture and cruelty?" Well, I was born into it. And if I tried to run away from them... let's just say that my body wouldn't be found. There is a way that these branches got these special qualities. The Vespers did everything they could to fight the supposed enemy, the Cahills, so they could get the recipe to the master serum.

Amy and her brother, Dan, along with a few others fought as hard as they could to stop the Vespers, but they lost. After getting the recipe, Vespers then made modifications to the master serum so that it would give better qualities. They split the serum into four and gave it to the "trusted" people of the Vespers. Child after child, the traits were passed down, and the Vesper family formed their branches. This story is about how all this madness started, and that me and three others were the cause of it. What, you may ask? The Vesper rebellion.

**Yeah, it's really short. I'm very sorry about that, but again, the next chapter will definitely be longer than this! Make sure to review!**

******V**


	2. Chapter 2 Escape (With a Lot of Trouble)

Chapter 2: Escape (With a Lot of Trouble)

**Wow, I got two reviews already! Thanks to Meeacy104 and Illuminating Flames!**

**Meeacy104: I'm really sorry... but when I try to write romance, it USUALLY ends up in a big major mess. The Infinia are the Ekats, the Magnus are the Holts, the Callum are the Lucian, and the Sicarius are the Janus. I'm not exactly sure about putting a secret branch in there as I'm not sure that it'll even be a key part in the plot. I hope the news doesn't make you like this anymore... I hope you keep R&R!**

**Illuminating Flames: Thanks! your review meant a lot to me! I'm not putting romance in here because I fail at that, to put it at light terms. I hope you keep reading and reviewing!**

**I've bored you all, haven't I? On with the story! The story will be told by Aaron's POV btw. Plus it's 1000 words!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the 39 Clues.**

Bet you loved that ending, huh? Well, I'm sure you'll love this part too. How all this started was really simple, actually. Four people, one from each branch, two serums, and a lot of tripping and cursing began our little party.

We were doing something illegal. Well, unless you call stealing from an illegal group is illegal. As you can see from before, I do NOT like the Vespers. Fortunately some people stood with me. Unfortunately, there were only, well, some people. Three teenagers, to be exact. My thoughts were broken when someone tripped me. As I fell onto the floor, I knew exactly who it was: Zeke. "Zeke! Stop tripping me and help be quiet!" I whisper-shouted.

"As if he could," Akira scoffed. "Not even the Vespers could keep him quiet." Zeke responded by sticking his foot out in front of her as she was walking. "Bet you didn't see that one coming!" he responded. Akira gave him a chilling glare from the floor and stood back up. If you couldn't tell already, Akira and Zeke are frenemies, and it gets really annoying. Avery just rolled his eyes and snorted at the two.

You must be very confused right now, huh? Well, I suppose I'll explain it all to you. Zeke is a Magnus. He has lots of muscle, prankster blood running through his veins, muscle, and more muscle. Which brings me to Akira. They're rivals, if you could put it that way. Akira is an Infinia, or a very smart person with a very big brain. Avery is a Callum. He has the leader-like qualities, he knows when to joke and when to be serious, and you should never challenge him to chess. And me? I'm a Sicarius, sadly. I don't like killing, or being sneaky, or whatever. I paint.

We crept down the dark halls of the underground Vesper base, a.k.a our home. We had a LOT of close calls though. I mean, the most powerful and secretive group in the world, not having security? Please, they're so paranoid they couldn't even- sorry, I'm digressing. My friends had chosen me to take out any cameras or Vesper guards that stood in our way. Akira had given me this interesting little device that fed a loop into the cameras, so that when we walked down a hall, all they saw through the cameras was an empty hallway. We suddenly heard footsteps coming toward us.

Avery nodded at me, and reluctantly, I snuck forward. I made a mental list in my mid. All cameras in the vicinity are being fed a loop? Check. Blowgun with plenty of darts coated with paralyzing poison? Sadly, check. I stood against the wall as the footsteps drew nearer. I whipped around, and lightning fast, shot the guard in the shoulder. He immediately dropped to the ground, the poison temporary paralyzing his body. "Come on!" I whispered. We finally came to the door, where the serums were made.

We got an expertly made fake ID (you have no idea how easily you can find those here) and a thumbprint from a security guard that I had knocked out. The little machine asked for voice recognition. Frick. But thank goodness, Akira took out a recorder and played the name. She smirked at Avery, who looked just as surprised as the others were. Don't get me wrong, Akira is smart. But not in a future smart, or street smart. The door opened without a single sound, and we looked around in awe.

The room was one huge laboratory, and there were currently two serums being finished. The label on one vial had two letters: C & I. The other had a S and M. Callum and Infinia, Sicarius and Magnus. Perfect. As soon as I snatched the two vials out of their container, alarms started ringing like crazy. "Way to go," Zeke grumbled. Avery immediately started analyzing the room. "Guards will probably be coming in from surrounding hidden doors. They'll have heat-tracing bullets and fryers. We need to explode our way out, if we want to survive. Aaron, you do the exploding and call our ride."

Two guards ran out and charged us, the cylindrical fryers crackling with electricity. One guard aimed it at Zeke, and a bright blue tendril of electricity hit Zeke, blowing him back. Avery threw up a device that exploded into a plexiglass wall, blocking the bullets. High tech? You might say that. I set I tiny bomb into the wall, and shouted, "Now!" Avery reacted instantly, yelling, "Cover!" The plexiglass wall made a dome around us, and the bomb exploded, blowing a huge hole into the room. I took out my phone and called our ride.

Not five seconds later, the sound of helicopter blades could be heard. It settled down onto the ground and we raced out of the hole, and piled into the helicopter. "What's next captain?" Zeke said with a smirk. Akira said to me, "You mean you were serious about that?" I nodded. "We're going to find Amy and Dan Cahill. We're going to give them the serum, and we'll take the Vespers down."

**How was it? Hopefully I'll try to make the next chapter longer. R & R!**


	3. Chapter 3: We Search (For Trouble)

**Sorry, I haven't updated for such a long time, but I'm getting really busy... :( Thank you Shijuuro Seika for favoriting my story! Hopefully you'll get some time to review soon? Also, the places might/might not be from the places that they visited in the other books, so keep that in mind. And there's a plus: Whoever finds out the code gets a cookie, and it's a thousand words! :P**

**Disclaimer: I don't own The 39 Clues.**

Chapter 3: We Search (For Trouble)

"We're going to find Amy and Dan Cahill. We're going to give them the serum, and we'll take the Vespers down."

Wow, I love being dramatic. I think I have a natural talent for it, don't you think? As we made our not so secret departure from the Vesper base in a helicopter, I fiddled with the serums. I continually stared at the mixed colors of the glowing blue and green lights emanating from the vials. I admit, I was very tempted to drink the serums right now. I could get strength, intelligence, and strategy all in two gulps. But somehow, I knew that I wouldn't be able to handle the power or else I would become like the Vespers.

I looked up, and my mind went racing through the possible places that Amy and Dan had gone to and could be hiding in. Tokyo, Austria, New Zealand, Australia, Nepal, Italy, and Africa. I asked Avery about it, and he told me the most likely hiding places would be on a secluded, deserted island in the Pacific Ocean. That narrowed it down a lot. We decided that our best shot would be to fly around, check for anything unusual, and if we didn't find anything, we would find a (hopefully) secret place to rest, and then search again.

I could see that Akira was already starting on a fingerprint tracking device from a few parts laying around in the helicopter. She never ceases to amaze me with her mind. Put the fingerprint on the screen, and bam, the location was automatically revealed. But somehow, I doubted even that would work. If Amy and Dan Cahill survived the clue hunt AND the Vespers, they probably were smart enough to leave nothing behind. Our first stop was in Christmas Island, Australia. To keep it simple, it looked like paradise. Clear, sky blue water and a sandy island with vibrant green vegetation. Akira pulled out a heat-seeking device, and scanned over the island. "No signs," she reported. "But they might be underground."

Avery said, "We should split into two groups. We'll meet back here when we're done searching." It was me and Avery, and Zeke and Akira. We set off in different directions, keeping a sharp eye for anything unusual. We had a few encounters with some poisonous animals and Avery's cursing, but other than that, everything was normal. No secret doors or tunnels. Defeated, we trudged back to our meeting point. Akira and Zeke were also there, and one look on their faces said they found nothing. "Our next stop is Palau then?" Zeke asked.

With a sigh, I nodded. Akira commented, "It makes sense if they're hiding there. There's supposed to be a lot of caves there, which could keep them easily hidden." A few hours later (yeah, our helicopters are pretty fast) We arrived to the Rocky Islands of Palau. We briskly started our search the moment we got out of the helicopter. We entered various caves that had shining crystals in them, but found nothing. I broke off a chunk of crystal as a little souvenir. Suddenly, there was a shout, and we raced over to Zeke and Akira. They looked really excited, even though Akira was facedown in the dirt. "What happened?" I asked.

"So we were walking in the cave-"

"And then Zeke tripped me-"

"And when she fell-"

"I saw this secret code-"

"And that's when we yelled to you!"

"Aww, they're even completing each others sentences," I said playfully. Akira gave me a cold stare that made me cower behind Zeke. Smirking, Avery asked, "So, where's the clue?" Akira pointed to the ground. There, etched in the ground, was: S, U. A stale orb. Avery frowned, and muttered, "That's Samarkand, Uzbekistan. Before Vesper One told them to find a stale orb, or an astrolabe. But why?" "Looks like we're off to Samarkand then," Akira guessed.

"Get out of the cave and put your hands up!" a voice yelled through a speaker. Cursing, we slowly went to the entrance. Ten helicopters were floating in the air, all with huge missiles aimed at us. "Either come quietly or disappear," the voice shouted nastily. We were caught by the Vespers. We filed into a helicopter at gunpoint, and sat down stiffly. They wrapped our hands and feet in buzz chains. Oh joy. One move, and let's just say you'll be twitching for the rest of your life. I caught Akira's eye, who looked at her hand. On three, she seemed to say. I relayed a very spasmic eye message to the others. Click. The chains fell off with a small hiss, and we jumped onto the guards before they even realized what was happening. Severals shocks and one big burn to a guards butt later, we overpowered the pilot and settled it down back onto Palau.

We had to get off the island fast, and with OUR helicopter, we started our flight to Samarkand. Avery was piloting it, while the rest of us were asleep from our... disruptive day. I sighed heavily for probably the billionth time. How would we even find Amy and Dan in time? And the Vespers had virtually unlimited resources, so who knows what other tools they have. But the good thing is, we had a lead. Or so we thought.

**How did you like it? I don't think this was one of my best chapters... I think it's a bit rushed. If you didn't get the code, here's the hint: It'll reveal the location of Amy and Dan. Tell your answers in reviews! And I have 100 views! WOO HOO! THANKS GUISE!**

**Also, I'm planning to make another story. It's going to be called Son of Destiny. It was one of my story ideas on my profile. I'm not exactly sure, but i might make a chapter for it in hopefully two weeks! REVIEEEEEW**

**V**


	4. Chapter 4: False Start With A Lead

**I'M SORRY IF THIS IS LATE AND YOU GUYS ARE REALLY PISSED OFF! But I've been really busy until now, and I mean, I had to make a rollercoaster out of paper and tape. -_- But anyways, I hope this chapter is better! I'll probably be updating more when summer vacation starts, provided I'm not ****_too_**** lazy.**

**Sanks for the two reviews I got! :):) The code was this: Tokyo, Austria, New Zealand, Australia, Nepal, Italy, and Africa. The first letters. Which spells...**

**Isabel: Haha, thanks for the review!**

Chapter 3: False Start with a Lead

Hot, sweaty, and packed. That's how Samarkand was in the summer. Foodstands, tourists, and crazy maniacs searching for a signal. I shuddered in disgust at how many encounters I had with those stampedes racing down the street. We wandered about, wondering how an astrolabe tied into all this.

**2:3:1 4:2:2 5:2:5 **

Avery tapped a random person on the back and said, "Hi, um, does Samarkand happen to have any important astrolabes? I'm sure a great country like this would have such things." We all snickered behind him.

**3:3:3 3:3:1**

"Suck up," Akira muttered. The man shook his head. "I'm sorry, there aren't any astrolabes here." As they walked off, the man whipped out his phone and dialed a number. "They're in Samarkand like you said, and they're asking about astrolabes," he whispered urgently. Zeke suddenly asked, "Hey, are those sword dancers? Cool!" He strolled over to where two women were having a graceful fight. As he studied them, he saw something flash in one of the women's eyes.

**1:3:1**

As they did a powerful flip, one woman flung their sword at Zeke. With the reflexes of a tiger, he rolled to one side. He raced after the fleeing woman, but she jumped into a car and raced away. "So much for an assassination attempt," Zeke snorted as he walked back to the others. "The Vespers have caught up with us," I said to myself. We hailed a taxi and and asked, "Do you happen to know where we can find "a stale orb?" Surprised, the taxi driver nodded. "Can you take us to this place?" Avery inquired. Looking strangely at Avery, the driver sped off. Not even a few minutes later, we arrived at a old house. A plaque on the door read, "Estelle Urb." I smacked my head. Of course a clue would be like that!

**2:1:3 5:2:7 9:4:1**

We knocked on the door, and a decrepit woman opened the door. I narrowed my eyes at her. Would she try to kill us too, or was she a harmless old woman? "Come in, come in," she croaked. She sat us down at her table and announced, "What would you like to know? Their location? Their past?" Shocked that it was too easy, we just stood in silence. "Humph. I'll take your silence as a yes. Youths these days," she muttered. We sat down, and she began her story. "Amy and Dan were orphaned children who had to live with their horrible aunt. They went to their grandmother's funeral, and got the chance to participate in the clue hunt, which they took. They managed to get all the clues and stop Isabel Kabra from drinking the master serum. Then they found out about the Vespers and had their fight. They tried to stop Vesper One from drinking the serum and activating the machine, but they failed. Yes, and here you are now, trying to fight the Vespers and they are in Tanzania, at the Mafia Islands."

**2:1:1 5:7:1 **

Frowning, Avery asked, "Did they tell you anything else? What will we do when we get there?" The old woman answered, "I do not know. I am only the messenger. Also, Amy and Dan trusted me with this knowledge, so I hope you will not spread it around." Abruptly, a crash sounded in her backyard. Estelle shot up and walked as quickly as she could to find the problem.

**3:2:1**

We followed her, and we found a nice little present: Ten Vespers waiting for us at the door. One grabbed our informant and shouted, "Take her to the car and tie her up!" They quickly restrained Estelle and dragged her to the car. The remaining Vesper said to us, "Meet us at the Ulugh Beg Observatory. If you four don't show up, she dies." He got into his car and they sped away. We went back to the living room and sat down. "We'll have to show up, won't we?" Akira said in a small voice. "Are you kidding me? Of course we have to, or else she'll be tortured and killed!" Zeke half-shouted. "But that means that everything we've done will be all for nothing."

**7:7:1**

We turned to Avery. "Then we'll be killed and the Vespers will still remain. I really want to save her too, but we can't afford to be caught." "Let's just go to our hotel and think over it," I suggested. Nodding tiredly, we hired a taxi and told him to take us to a random hotel. Still in shock, we stumbled into the hotel, checked in, and collapsed onto our beds. But there was one thing that kept bugging me.

Why just take the old woman? I mean sure, holding hostages to trap us is a good idea and all, but why do that? We were outnumbered, ten against four. They had more weapons and better technology, while we had... close to nothing. We could have been easily captured, but the Vespers chose not to. Something was up, but my mind was already in dreamland before I could think. But one word kept going through my mind: Why?

**Did you guys like it? There is another code, and it'll be pretty shocking! Here's a hint: Sentence Word Letter. That's pretty obvious, but whatevs! Tell me what you got through reviews! Please make sure to review guise!**

**V**


	5. Chapter 5: Betrayed

**Wow, two reviews already? THANK YOU GUYS SO MUCH! Plus I got 200 views! YEY! Also, as a side note, when you're reading the chapter, shorten the window to about ⅓ of your screen size so it makes it easier to read! ON WITH THE STORY.**

**RandomDude23: Thanks for the review!**

**Guest: Sorry about that, I'll try to fix that later.**

Chapter 5: Betrayed

A splash of ice cold water woke me up. "Aaron! Wake up!" a voice yelled. Of course, it was Zeke, grinning with a bucket in his hand. "You know, that wasn't really necessary," I groaned. Smirking, Zeke walked out and said, "We've got to think of a plan, so hurry up!" All the memories suddenly flooded back to me. The woman was kidnapped, and we had until today to go to the observatory and turn ourselves in. I stumbled out of my bed and shuffled into the living room, where the others were already gathered.

Avery said, "Good, now that we're all here, we need to think of a way to save Estelle and somehow not get caught by thirty Vespers with a lot of advanced technology." Snorting, Akira replied, "There probably isn't a way. They'll have the building surrounded with backup and covered with shock shields. The Vespers will have flashers and lock on automatic guns. Then for extra measure, they'll have a helicopter or two surrounding the building if we somehow manage to escape with an eighty year old woman." Frowning, Zeke remarked, "But if we could find a way to block off their technology and blow up the helicopters..." Nodding in approval,

Avery asked Akira, "Think you can do it?" With a haughty look on her face, she answered, "Of course." She searched around the house, tearing apart several items for her use. Thirty minutes later, she showed us what she had made. Smugly, she explained, "This is an electromagnetic wave shooter. It disrupts any electrically running item and shuts it down." She then pointed to a small gun. "That shoots out knockout waves, which is pretty self-explanatory. A few bombs that attach itself to to the first thing it touches. Oh, and Avery, I fixed your shield." She handed out the several weapons she had made. "Now we go the Ulugh Beg Observatory and try to rescue her," I commented.

When we arrived, we gaped at the observatory. It was surrounded by A LOT more than one or two helicopters, I'll give you that. Probably a hundred men were hidden in the bushes, and a hundred more were waiting inside. And each had VERY dangerous weapons. We turned to glare at Avery. "What, I didn't think there would be this much!" Sighing, I readied my electromagnetic gun. "Now!" I yelled. Zeke threw one bomb into the bushes, and another at the door. Him having superstrength and all, this wasn't a problem for him. I ran ahead, occasionally ducking behind trees for cover. Once I was in range, I aimed my gun and pressed the trigger. Nothing happened. Frowning, I clicked the trigger again. The effect was immediate. The helicopter suddenly dropped down and crashed into the ground. I aimed again, and took down about ten more. "Go!" I yelled to Avery and Akira. They dashed forward and went inside. I quickly followed them, making more helicopters crash. I ran inside, and immediately stopped in my tracks. Hundreds of Vespers stood there, staring at us. Then chaos erupted all around us.

Avery instantly covered us with his shield. "Where's Zeke!" he shouted over the gunfire and electric bolts. "Keeping the reinforcements busy! And I thought you said there would only be thirty!" I screamed back. "Well, we all found out I was wrong about that two seconds ago!" he retorted. We took out our knockout guns. "1, 2, 3!" At three, Avery lowered his shield and we automatically started shooting. A bunch of Vespers crumpled to the ground. We managed to knock out a hundred, but we were being pushed back. I had been shocked more than once, and Avery and Akira had bullet wounds in their arms and shoulders. We couldn't even hold our guns, and they overpowered us quickly.

Bleeding and cursing, I tried to stand up, but I didn't have the strength. Two hundred men aimed their guns at us. Until I heard two words that saved my life. "Heads up!" A grenade sailed in, and a strangled cry was heard. Two seconds later, BOOM! When the smoke cleared, all the soldiers were unconscious and Zeke was standing at the door. "You gotta love concussion grenades," he said. Sighing in relief, I mentioned, "Well, now we have to find Estelle." We eventually found her tied up and unconscious, so we cut her bonds and tried to carry her. Akira dragged her along, and I winced when she accidentally dropped the old woman.

"I'm pretty sure that's not healthy," I said. We were almost at the door, until Akira abruptly fell to the ground. What happened next sent chills down my back. Estelle was awake alright. And she was holding a gun to Akira's head. "Move and she dies!" she rasped. I looked at her in shock. "Of all the people to betray us, its the woman we're trying to rescue," Zeke muttered. Estelle slowly walked out the door and ordered, "Now you three back off while I go onto my helicopter or else..." The threat didn't need to be finished. She dragged Akira into the helicopter, and as they flew off, we heard her cackling, "Looks like you have a real problem now!" I stared at the disappearing helicopter. Akira was captured, and we were in real trouble now.

**What did you guys think? Make sure to review! Oh, and the code was this: She is a traitor. There is no code for this chapter though. Make sure to review! Is it okay if we could get up to... 4 reviews at the max? Please review!**

**V**


End file.
